Apixaban is a known compound having the structure:

The chemical name for apixaban is 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6-[4-(2-oxo-1-piperidinyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridine-3-carboxamide (CAS name) or 1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6-[4-(2-oxo-1-piperidinyl)phenyl]-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridine-3-carboxamide (IUPAC name).
Apixaban is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,208 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012/0087978 and 2013/0045245, which are all herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Apixaban has utility as a Factor Xa inhibitor, and is being developed for oral administration in a variety of indications that require the use of an antithrombotic agent, such as in patients following elective hip or knee surgery and stroke prevention in atrial fibrillation or for treatment of venous thrombosis.
A liquid formulation is important for administration of apixaban in the pediatric population and adults who are unable to swallow a solid dosage form.